


Huesos

by missginni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sus hijos han encontrado unos huesos y planean preparar una broma de Halloween para sus padres. Harry, por supuesto, se da cuenta de inmediato, pero no quiere desilusionar a los niños. Por eso arrastra a Draco a una situación que nunca pidió...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huesos

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para la comunidad **Archienemigos** en Halloween 2008.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Universo y personajes son de J.K.Rowling. Yo no gano ni un céntimo escribiendo estas cosas.

Bien. No es que realmente cambiase mucho la situación. Puede que fuese suyo, y como tal, inusualmente grande... pero seguía siendo un armario y seguía pareciéndole estúpido permanecer de pie entre los abrigos, con los brazos cruzados, mientras Harry vigilaba a los niños a través de la ranura apenas visible entre las puertas. Ni siquiera hacía falta mencionar de quién había sido la idea... lo extraño, dentro de la descabellada situación, había sido que consiguiera convencerlo para participar en esa gilipollez. Debía ser cosa de Halloween.

—Esto es ridículo —comentó, mientras daba impacientes golpecitos al suelo con el pie derecho.

—Silencio, te van a oír —susurró Harry, todavía sonriendo de oreja a oreja, entusiasmado con lo que estaban haciendo sus hijos.

—¿De verdad crees que serán más felices si los engañas?

—No... no es un engaño —vaciló—. Es... simplemente... omisión.

—Sabes desde el principio lo de esos huesos y vas a fingir sorprenderte igual. Es un engaño.

—¿Es que nunca has sido niño, Draco? Han invertido mucho tiempo en esta broma. No sería justo que ignorara sus esfuerzos —balbuceó, tratando de justificarse absurdamente.

—Oh, ahora engaño es sinónimo de justicia. Interesante —un repentino pisotón en el pie le recordó que debía guardar silencio. Genial. Lo que había que soportar por un infantil y peregrino deseo de hacer feliz a su esposo. Menos mal que eso también tendría sus beneficios a largo plazo—. Eres consciente de que el lugar donde están poniendo esos asquerosos huesos es nuestra cama, ¿verdad?

Harry se giró hacia él, ahora sonriente de nuevo.

—¿Ahora te dan miedo un par de huesitos?

—No seas idiota. Es simplemente la idea de que algo muerto toque nuestras sábanas. Hace mucho que en nuestra cama no hay nada _muerto_ —insinuó, pasando distraídamente su mano derecha por el trasero de Harry, haciéndole dar un respingo.

—¡Draco! ¡Céntrate! No estamos aquí para esto.

—Oh, pero podríamos aprovechar el tiempo en lugar de estar mirando inútilmente a través de una pequeña rendija.

—Sí, claro, seguro que los niños no se iban a dar cuenta de nada —ironizó Harry, volviendo a mirar a sus hijos. Y luego añadió, como quien no quiere la cosa—. Además, no querrás que me quede sin fuerzas para la sorpresa de Halloween que te tengo preparada a ti...

Draco se mordió un labio, perdiendo por un instante la compostura que siempre lo acompañaba. Definitivamente valía la pena esperar un par de horas para conseguir que Harry estuviese completamente a su merced.... Ahora faltaba hacérselo entender al impaciente habitante de su entrepierna.

—Atento —susurró Harry, haciéndolo salir de las vívidas fantasías que, contra su voluntad, se estaban formando en su cabeza—. Ya se van. Seguro que se quedarán mirando a través de la puerta como salgo de mi _supuesto_ baño. Quédate aquí hasta que yo me “ _sorprenda”_ al separar las sábanas para acostarme.

—Harry, en serio, ¿por qué no nos ahorras el espectáculo? _Tú_ pretendiendo fingir frente a nuestros hijos.... no es muy sensato por tu parte —haciendo caso omiso a la mirada desafiante que el moreno le dirigió, sentenció—. Eres el peor mentiroso del mundo.

—¡Puedo hacerlo!

—Sí, por supuesto... —dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras Harry abría la puerta y se dirigía hacia su cama. 

En medio de todo no dejaba de ser irónico: él y Harry saliendo del armario a los 34 años.

Sin perder ni un minuto, se situó en el lugar que un momento antes había ocupado su esposo para ver lo que ocurría en la habitación. Y volvió a poner los ojos en blanco: un Harry tratando de parecer despistado, pero demasiado nervioso para resultar creíble, estaba separando las sábanas con aparente ademán de ir a acostarse. Y un instante después veía los huesos. El pequeño grito que soltó terminó de confirmar sus peores temores: Pésimo. Tenía suerte de que sus hijos fueran todavía demasiado pequeños como para darse cuenta de lo mal que actuaba su padre.

Tan sólo un instante más tarde, dos pequeños terremotos irrumpían en la habitación, riéndose despreocupadamente de él, dejando bien claro que ese montón de asquerosos huesos había sido idea suya, reprendiéndolo por ser tan inocente...

Genial. Ese era su turno según los planes que Harry había trazado tan cuidadosamente. En serio, ¡Cómo echaba de menos estar rodeado de gente que sabía como celebrar Halloween sin montar escenitas ridículas!

Sacó la varita y, con un pequeño hechizo, hizo que las luces se apagaran mientras las ventanas y las puertas comenzaban a abrirse y cerrarse rápidamente. 

Tan típico...

Un par de grititos cortaron de raíz las carcajadas que habían predominado hasta ese momento, mientras sus hijos se agarraban fuertemente a su padre, aterrados, tratando de esconderse de lo que parecía emerger del armario como si fuese un fantasma.

Y viendo la estampa no pudo evitarlo. Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro mientras veía a Harry, inundado en felicidad, contemplar a los pequeños que asomaban sus cabecitas a los costados de sus piernas y salían corriendo hacia él para reprocharle su broma en cuanto se daban cuenta de que era Draco quien había montado ese pequeño numerito.

Y en ese preciso instante se dio cuenta. 

No era cierto.

No añoraba sus siempre correctas celebraciones anteriores, los Halloween pasados en Malfoy Manor.

No había nada mejor que ese momento.

 


End file.
